


The Best Night

by Silasprime7



Series: Biker AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mentioned Blue Zircon, Mentioned Pearl - Freeform, Mentioned Sapphire, Peri so smooth, The Date, mentioned Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Based on the Biker AU by Drawbauchery. Check her art out here: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/Direct Sequel to The Best Day. Peridot worries about her date.





	The Best Night

“You’ll be fine, Peridot. She said yes.”

You look at yourself in the bathroom mirror. You can’t really say you look your best, but a little cover up does a world of wonders to make you look less tired. Your blonde hair continues to refuse to be tamed, despite your best efforts, and a lock of your bangs keeps slipping back in front of your glasses.

You’ve traded out your bartending clothes for a bright teal blouse. Short sleeved, of course. It may be early spring, but it’s still spring. Besides, you always have your green hoodie to fight back the chills when you need it.

Just as well, you’ve traded out the black slacks you wear at the bar for a looser pair of jeans. As much as you like the slacks, they tended to feel a bit uncomfortable after a six hour shift. When it comes to your day job, you definitely need comfort over style.

Looking yourself over, you’d say you look… ready for work. You let out a sigh. Well, it’s not like your work would let you dress up for a date. Besides, weren’t dates supposed to be about getting to know the person you’re interested in?

_Wow. You are never getting laid._

You smack your head into the counter. You decide you’re going to ignore what the voice in your head just said. You also ignore the fact that it sounded like Amethyst. In fact, you decide you’re going to go to the kitchen and see if you have time to cook some breakfast.

So you do, and looking at the wall clock, you see that you have some time till you have to catch the bus. Enough time to cook something but it’ll have to travel. You try to keep such in mind as you raid the fridge.

_Hmm. Nope. Nope. Nope. Expired. Nope._

After a minute of searching you finally decide on a bacon egg and cheese bagel. As Blue Zircon always tells you, “Sometimes, you just need to make the basics move for you. And you can always use the bacon grease.”  Granted, this was usually punctuated by Blue slapping her girlfriend, Yellow Zircons, hand away from a skillet with a wooden spoon, but the advice is still good.

You close the fridge and are greeted by a pair of post-its written with the swirly script of your roommates. How did you not see those before? Either way, you take the notes along with you as you start cooking, reading them as you go.

_Peridot,_

_I am writing to inform you that I will have business tonight that will keep me out of the house later than usual. While I know you aren’t one to cause trouble. I ask that you do nothing dangerous tonight when I’m not there to supervise. Make sure to lock up the house before you leave._

_Be seeing you,_

_Pearl._

You roll your eyes as you pour the warm bacon grease with the rest you’ve collected so far. Pearl always worries too much about nothing. You guess you can understand, her being around kids all day, but come on. It’s not like you’re gonna burn the house down.

You move on with your cooking. You really do like to cook at home, it can even be kind of relaxing. It also helped that Zircon drilled a few good recipes into you when you were younger.

You look down at the other note and smile at the brevity of it. While it doesn’t say much, you understand what the writer is saying perfectly.

_Same_

_-S_

So it seems that both Pearl and Sapphire are going to be out for most of the night. A good thing to know, should anything happen. Not that you’re really planning on anything happening right now.

You finish your cooking and set the dishes into the sink. It’s not like Pearl will be giving you a hard time about it tonight. Not if you get home and take care of them before she finds out, that is.

You check the clock before leaving and smile as you lock the door behind you. Just enough time to walk to the bus stop as you eat your breakfast. As you step onto the bus, it feels like today is going as planned.

You watch the town roll by through the bus window and are reminded of the ride you took last night. It was… exhilarating riding on the back of Lapis’ motorcycle. You’re not even sure if you could describe how it felt.

Sure, it was scary at first. There aren’t any airbags or any safety measures besides the helmet on your head. What if the bike slid under you? What if there was an accident? It was only reasonable to be scared of what could happen.

But once she picked up speed, it was amazing. It was like you could feel the road passing underneath you. Not to mention the sight of the lights on cars passing behind you. Honestly, you were surprised you could even walk up your walkway from how your legs were feeling.

You’re pulled out of yesterday as your stop for work comes up. You hop off and start your walk to work. While the bus may not stop in front of the library, it doesn’t stop very far away so it’s a quick walk.

 

A car pulls into the parking lot as you make your way to the front door and it causes you to stop. You watch as it pulls into a parking spot and Amethyst hops out of the passenger side. She gives you a little wave that you return as she shouts out behind her, “See ya at six, Jasper!” With that, the car peels out of the lot, giving you only the slightest view of the driver as she speeds off.

As the woman walks up to you, you have to ask, “Why does she even drive you if she hates this place so much?”

Amethyst laughs as she bumps your arm with a fist. “Oh, she’s just being dramatic. So, how’s it going P-dot? I hear someone has plans for after work tonight.”

You sputter and blush. How did she find out? You try to sound calm, but your voice comes out way to loud as you ask, “Who told you?!”

She laughs harder. “Chill, Peri. Lapis told me she was going to ask you out yesterday. So, how’d it happen? C’mon, spill the details.”

You sigh out. Well, if she knows anyways. “Actually, I asked her to dinner tonight.”

You are sure that the sound that comes out of Amethysts mouth is only supposed to be heard by dogs. She throws an arm around your shoulders with a grin. “I knew you had it in ya, nerd. So, where are you gonna take her?”

You’re almost laughing at how hyped she is for you. “Well…” A realization stops you in your tracks. Your face falls as you go over things in your head.

You never thought of a place to bring her for dinner.

You asked her to dinner and you never thought of a place to bring her. Your brain starts to shut down at this as your mouth utters an incomprehensible string of letters. It isn’t long before you feel a smack upside your head.

“Settle down, Peri.” You rub the back of your head and look at her. She shakes her hand off before speaking again, “I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You do have the whole day, after all.”

You look down a bit. “Yeah, you’re right Amethyst. I can figure something out, right?” You look up to see her grinning at you.

“That’s the spirit, P. And after, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind working off the dinner at your place with you.” You swipe at her arm with a smile on your face. Really, Amethyst can just be incorrigible. Even so, she’s a good friend that you’re happy to walk arm in arm with as the two of you enter the library.

Yeah. You can handle this.

**5:45 p.m.**

You bang your head down against your desk before lifting it up and doing it again. Of course today would be the day you had to check most of the old newspaper films to make sure they were still usable. Of course you were kept busy by old film and one of the computers having multiple viruses on it. Because that’s just your luck, isn’t it. You’d put your money on your music cutting out next, just for that extra kick in the shins.

Luckily, your music didn’t cut out, but a tap on your head makes you pull your earbuds out and look up. Standing on the other side of the desk is Amethyst pushing the returns cart around. “That bad, huh?”

You nod. “I didn’t even have time to go grab lunch. Why did film day have to be today.”

Amethyst shrugs at you. “Hey, that’s what happens sometimes. So, you got any stray books that people left back here?”

You shake your head with a frown. It looks like you might have to reschedule the date so that you could actually plan something. You sigh and think what a loser you must seem like to have to reschedule your first date with Lapis.

You hear Amethyst sigh before a hand rests on the table in front of you. The lady across from you leans against the table, you assume looking down on you, though you can’t tell from where you’re looking. “Listen, Peridot. I think you’re thinking too hard on this.”

You lift your head up a bit to look her in the eye. “Really? Cuz last I checked, it’s about,” you check the clock on your phone, “ten minutes till we close and I don’t have a reservation to anywhere. Dinner will be coming, and I don’t have anywhere to take Lapis.”

Amethyst throws her arms out towards you. “See? This is where you’re thinking too hard on it.” You raise an eyebrow before she continues. “You don’t need a reservation. You just need something personal. Somewhere that you know.”

You open your mouth and then close it. Somewhere you know? You open your mouth again and the words come out this time. “But I don’t have-”

You bite down on the sentence. You do have somewhere to take her. Somewhere the two of you can be alone together.

“Wow.” You blink a few times before a grin comes over your face. “Thanks, Amethyst! That really helps!”

Amethyst gives you a smirk. “You owe me one, nerd. Now, I gotta get back to my rounds. Stray books aren’t gonna find themselves.”

You wave Amethyst off and jump up from your desk. Your job has mostly been done for the past half hour, so you shut down the desk computer and go in search of Lapis.

It’s easy to find her at the main librarian station, doing what closing work she can before times up. She looks so nice in her sweater and scarf, it’s hard to believe she has a rougher side to her. Honestly, it’s kinda sexy to see both sides of her.

You shake the thoughts from your head. Now is not the time.

You smile as you approach the blue haired woman. “Hey, Lapis?” She looks up and you get lost in her eyes. She smiles at you and a blush creeps over your face. How does she have this effect on you?

“Yes, Peridot?” Her voice is even, calm. It’s the exact opposite of you, who’s as nervous as a schoolgirl thinking about her first date.

You swallow down your nerves and keep going. “If possible, could you give me a ride home tonight?” That’s the way. Cool and casual.

“Of course, Peridot. I’ll give you a ride whenever you want.” You blush a little harder. You’re sure she didn’t mean it like that. You have to shake the thoughts out of your head again before you speak.

“Alright, I’ll see you after everything’s closed up.”

It doesn’t take long before the library is closed up, though you use all the time helping close it to think of dinner. You know where you’re going, now the problem is what you should have. You’re still rifling through ideas as you wave goodbye to Amethyst riding off with her roomie.

Lapis pipes up beside you, “So, ready for another wild ride?” You nod as she pulls a helmet out of her bikes side bag, though you’re not really feeling it. It’s almost time, and you still haven’t thought of what you’re going to make.

She obviously notices something’s off as she looks at you a bit more softly. “Hey, c’mon Peridot. The ride will just be like last night. There’s nothing to worry about.”

You almost laugh at that. She tilts her head a bit and raises an eyebrow, but you wave it off. “It’s nothing. I’m not worried about riding with you, just a bit nervous about tonight. It’s… been awhile since I’ve been on a date.”

You notice a bit of red creeping onto her cheeks as she hands you the helmet you used last time. Her soft smile cuts through the thought, though. “Yeah, it’s been some time for me too.”

Your heart beats a bit harder before she reels back, a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. “Now, are you ready to head off?” You nod as you strap the helmet to your head.

Once again, she helps you onto the back of her bike and you’re soon off on the road. It was an interesting feeling, being behind Lapis on her bike. It was like all your worries fell away onto the road behind you. As she speeds up onto the highway, an idea finally hits you and you can’t help but smile.

It doesn’t take long before you’re pulling up in front of your home. You hop off the bike and take a step up the path but turn back to Lapis.

_Here goes_. “You wanna come inside?”

She smiles, flushing a little as she replies. “I would, but I gotta go get ready for our date.”

“Psh,” you wave it off. “Why go get ready when we can start it right now?” It’s taking all of your bartender training to keep from shaking as she gapes at you. “I did invite you for dinner, it’ll just take some time to make.”

You smile at her and she seems to pull together. “Would it be alright to pull my bike into the drive? I get worried if I leave it at the curb for too long.”

You nod your approval and go to unlock the door as she pulls into the driveway. You wait until she’s standing with you before you open the door. You flip the lights on with a flourish, “Welcome to my abode.”

You take her jacket and hang it by the door as you heard her through the entrance. In the living room beyond, there’s not much around other than a few photos and seats. You, Pearl, and Sapphire have a tendency to keep your personal items in your own spaces.

What it does have, however, is a small bar that looks into the kitchen. You motion to the stools set at the bar. “Go ahead and take a seat. I’ll get dinner started.”

She does so as you go into the kitchen and slip an apron on. You tie it on tight as she talks. “Will your roommates be fine with you cooking for just the two of us?”

”Pearl and Sapphire? They’ll be fine.” You pull a small pot out and set it on the stove. You go about pulling out ingredients as you keep talking, “They’re out for most of the night, so it’d be their own fault if they wanted some.”

You hear a sputter but ignore it. Grabbing the last of what you need, you place all your supplies on the counter across from Lapis. You look over at her smirking face as she asks, “So, what did you have in mind for our date tonight?”

”Honestly? I’ve been playing it mostly by ear. I’m figuring we can just talk while I cook up some chili for us.”

”Chili?” She laughs. “Not exactly the most romantic dinner there, Peridot.”

You smirk and point a wooden spoon her way with a cock of your hip. “You just think that because you haven’t had my chili.”

With a small “ooo” from Lapis, you start your cooking. You can tell she’s interested in what you’re doing, even without looking up from your cutting board. You can feel her eyes watching you. After a little bit she speaks up again, “So, where did you learn to cook?”

You smile a little at the old memories. “My friend, Blue Zircon taught me. It’s kinda funny, actually. She refused to let me move away from her unless I let her teach me to cook.”

”Does she live far away?”

You shake your head. “That’s what’s funny. She lives three blocks away.” You both share a laugh at this as you start adding ingredients to the pot.

”Alright, your turn. Who taught you to ride a motorcycle?”

”Would you believe I learned on my own?” Your eyebrow raises as you look at her. “Yeah, I thought not. Truthfully? It was my dad that taught me. I practically begged him every day to teach me how to ride. When I was finally big enough to keep it up and steady, he started teaching me what I needed to know.”

You smile a little. “That sounds nice.”

”Yeah,” she sighs out. “It was.”

Your cooking continues with little blips of conversation in between the two of you. She would ask you some question and you’d tell her a little story. You would make a joke and she’ll laugh.

You only had one problem when she tried to stick a finger in the pot. You now understand Zircons reaction whenever her now wife tries to sneak a taste. Before her hand could get to the food, you smacked it away with your wooden spoon.

”Ow.” She pulls her hand away and rubs it. “I have sensitive hands, you know?”

”Than you should keep those sensitive hands out of my hot food.”

After that it was a short wait for the food to finish cooking. You take out a pair of bowls and ladle out some good portions of chili. You turn around and place one of the bowls on the counter in front of Lapis. “Dinner is served.”

”Psh,” she slaps your shoulder before taking the offered spoon. You try to hide your eagerness as she lifts a spoonful of your stew to her lips. “Hey, this is pretty good.”

You beam. “I told you it was good.”

Lapis smirks at you. “I never said it wouldn’t be good. I said that it wasn’t really romantic.”

You flush and take a spoonful of chili. You don’t want to give her this one, but you can’t think of something to come back with. As the spice hits your tongue, though, an idea starts to form. But can you do it? It’s so forward, not to mention daring.

_You gotta try._

”That’s because it’s not spicy enough for you. I know how to fix that though.”

She looks up at you with her head tilted to the side. You decide to go for it and lean forward. The space between you two disappears all too fast and you’re doing it.

You’re kissing her.

It isn’t anything big, just lip contact, but you feel like you’re on fire. You pull away after a second or two and turn away in embarrassment. The silence between the two of you is only broken by an audible gulp.

It takes a while before the silence between you is broken again. You continue to be unable to look at her when you hear a chuckle. Confused, you turn to face Lapis when she breaks out laughing.

”Oh stars, that was terrible.” You are about to snap back but she continues. “‘Needs some more spice.’ Where did you  _hear_  that one?”

You decide to throw one out there. “Zircon.” This seems to make her laugh even harder. Even you’re starting to giggle a little.

The rest of the meal was filled with little giggle fits. Occasionally, you’d sneak a glance at her lips, thinking about how they felt against yours. What felt like too soon, the evening came to an end.

You stand with Lapis in the entry,fiddling with your own fingers. She coughs into her hand, “Well, I should probably get going. I had a good time, Peridot.”

You smile. “I had a great time too. We should do it again soon.”

”Definitely.” She opens the door and you step out with her. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

You stand there ready to wave her goodbye as she takes a step down the path. She stops, though. You’re about to ask what was wrong when she turns to face you again.

”Peridot?”

You are about to respond when she puts a hand on your cheek. You don’t have time to think before she tilts your head back and kisses you. When what’s happening hits you, it’s already over.

”Goodnight.”

Your face feels like it’s on fire as you watch her ride away. Your legs feel weak as you close the door behind you. You don’t even hear it when Pearl scolds you for not washing the bowls you used later.

Tonight was the best.


End file.
